In general, for having a better illumination, auxiliary vehicle lamps are added to a front end of a car so as to enhance the illumination effect of the car. Especially at night, the auxiliary vehicle lamps can present a preferred effect. The auxiliary vehicle lamps are fixed to the front side of the car and only illuminates a short coverage in front of the car so that the auxiliary vehicle lamps has an effect like a near light. As a result, when the car turns, the lamps emit light at the exactly front area of the car, but the drivers see the area after turning. This area is not illuminated by any lamp of the car. That is to say, current light arrangement of car can not match the requirement of the drivers as the car is turning, especially in weak light area, for example, at night.
Thereby, there is an eager demand for a novel auxiliary vehicle lamp which can radiate the area after the car turns its direction so that the drivers can drive the car safely.